The present disclosure relates to a coating system for a turbine engine component which includes a multi-layer metallic bond coat which includes an oxidation resistant layer and a spallation resistant layer.
Advanced thermal barrier coating systems provide a means for sheltering the structural element, i.e. a turbine blade or vane, from the highest temperatures in the engine. Metallic bond coats are added to the surface of the substrate to form a reaction product of thermally grown oxide (TGO) of alumina between the bond coat and the thermal barrier coating topcoat. As superalloy technology advances, the maximum use temperature in which these components must operate continues to climb leading both to more efficient operation and increasingly harsh operating conditions.